Desperate Last Resorts
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: Lady Tenko is the love of Sun Ce this a one shot of her trip to the other side of the fight. rated for language.


She was torn away from her friends and family. The "virtuous" man known as Liu Bei and his strategist Zhuge Liang were the ones to do it. She currently sat in a damp cold cell await there torture for her. She was currently carrying the baby of her lord love and husband Sun Ce. Her heart tore if she made it out of here she would never leave his side again. But then again she would never suspect what they had planned.

Cut my life into pieces   
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding

She watched as the sun set again and the door opened. There stood a friendly face. Zhao Yun stood with food. He smiled weakly and sighed. He felt bad for the lady in the cell. His lover and her were friends and he knew the woman didn't belong there. This was all to get at Sun Ce and Lady Chi Tai his lover. He was sorry for this. So he would find a way to save the girl. He knew it would take a while so he never got her hopes up.

Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

She thanked him for the food and what he was doing for her and the baby. She cried that night. In the morning he came back and had breakfast. Plus some clothes for her to wear. She smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked and he smiled.

"I want to be helpful in some way to you especially for helping Lady Chi Tai and my daughter. Also because you don't need to be here you belong with the father of your child." He said and left the room.

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine   
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

The next day would be the worst where her ideas and life would change not realizing the impact of her decisions would make. Zhuge Liang came and got her leading her to a room with a bed and Liu Bei who was not fully dressed. Turning her head so not as to look at the man being she was married. She now knew what they were going to do. They were going to take her but she would fight back.

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within   
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin

Hours later they had finished with her Zhuge Liang smirking at her. She cried feeling terrible and unsuited for her husband now. She was taken to the cell. Zhao Yun ordered to lead her home. The entire time she cried. Her heart was broken from the incident. She saw they were a good distance away and the green approaching would alert the Wu forces. She needed to have what she wanted done before Sun Ce and the others arrived.

Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level

"Zhao Yun will you please kill me?" She asked knowing the answer but she would get him to do it. She was desperate for him to do it.

"What? No!! I won't I will not kill you." He had already done enough to one girl.

"Please you won't owe me anymore and I can't return to my husband now Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei Rap…" She never finished he saw the look on her face and the pain in her eyes. This answered all the questions.

Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind   
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

He was concerned for the girl in front of him. But now he knew why the request was made she found the act made her unworthy. But in truth due to law it did. That was no excuse she was more then a friend to his love. He also loved the girl in front of him. He was so confused right now. But she found out his problem fast.

"Please Zhao Yun if you love me please do this for me quick." What she didn't see was Yun grab his spear and deliver the blow to kill her and Sun Ce arrive. He yelled and charged to be stopped by Zhou Yu. Chi Tai the girl that started the cycle had arrived and cried. Breaking down. She blamed herself and was depressed from then on.

"I…" Zhao Yun never finished the sentence for he broke down as well.

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way

The young Lady Tenko also known as Sunko would never realize what she had done to her close friend that she considered a sister. She had made the life for her dear friend turn. Also those she loved would change as well.


End file.
